I Love You
by EkjotKaur
Summary: 8 year and Hermione Granger is the hottest girl in the school. Now she was not called the bookworm but the sexy, beautiful, sweet bookworm. While being every guys want, she unknowingly has made Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex god, handsome, intelligent guy want her and now he thinks that the only way to get her is the pick up lines. one-shot


**Hermione Granger was looking damn hot. She had the right curves at the right places. Right its 8 year and Hermione Granger is the hottest girl in the school. Now she was not called the bookworm but the sexy, beautiful, sweet bookworm. While being every guys want, she unknowingly has made Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex god, handsome, perfect, intelligent guy want her and now he thinks that the only way to get her is the pick up lines. The good thing is they both are head's and are sharing a common room. So in starting, Draco tries to be good to her and the latter...**

 _In the head's common room_

Hi, Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Oh, I know you. The idot.

Is it really that hot or is it just your doing.

Well, maybe you see the future because Malfoy I'm going to set your hair on fire

(Smug look on his face) Oh you know the girls swoon over me but you have my heart.

Well, that's good because I will hex your heart right now.

Oh god, I have fallen hard, only you can pick me.

Yeah, I like the sound of your falling. How about I just stomp on you?

If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss

Really, but I would not want you anywhere near me. I will still be at your death.

You know you light up my world.

You know you darken up my world.

You are really beautiful.

You are really a ferret face.

I would do anything to hold you in my arms.

I would do anything to make you stop this now.

You know it's hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Guess what it means.

Watching you and pansy, arm in arm, like your lives depend on each other.

I want to be graced with your company tomorrow. Please provide me the pleasure.

Oh, I would have if I would have gotten a little bit of pleasure in return.

Please date me

I don't date ferrets.

I will kiss you, love you, pleasure you always.

I will kill you, hate you, pleasure me always.

I saw us in the mirror of erased together.

Me too. It was be me with a wand and you with a look of horror

Nope the look must have been ecstasy. Tell me whose bedroom it was?

Bedroom doesn't matters, the hex does.

If I would get to see you in my bed, I would probably make you feel like heaven.

If I would get to see you anywhere closer, I would probably make you go to hell.

I love you.

I hate you

Hate is a strong world.

So is love. Why are you hitting on me?

Told you, you have my heart.

Ok, let's put it back inside you because words by heart are better.

I like you. Will you go to hogsmeade with me?

Ok.

 _Draco was never so happy in his life. He jumped up and down screaming, what a malfoy wants he gets_

 _In the date_

You know your boldness, bravery, intelligence, beauty, softness, kindness has affected me. So will you be my girlfriend?

Draco, you literally are the slithering sex god. Yeah, ok.

I like you a lot.

I like you too,I guess.

 _In Draco's room Hermione is having a possessive arm draped over her naked form. Draco is the owner of the arm and they are really very tired after doing all the hard work to pleasure each other_

H- Oh I can't believe we did this.

D- I can.

H- I think I love you.

D- I already do. So you are mine.

 _4 year's later_

D- I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Even though it's not Oh So Romantic but WILL YOU MARRY ME. I promise to love you till the earth finishes, give you everything you want, including my life, pleasure you always. So do you think me of your dream man even after my mistakes of past

 _Hermione stands there in shock. She can't believe he said that. Her lack of response makes him mad._

D- Tell me anything. Even a no please speak. I'm sorry if you didn't find it romantic and you don't want to be...

 _She cut him by kissing him furiously._

H- yes I'll marry you. I love me now

 _He happily did that. Now you will find Draco Malfoy and Hermione Grang... no Malfoy with Harry Potter and Ginny Potter all of them best friends_

 _fin_


End file.
